


The Noh-Vatron

by PrincessAmericaChavez



Series: Multiverse Anecdotes [4]
Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Action, Androids, Bonding, F/M, M/M, Multiverse, Robots, Terminator - Freeform, Trip - Freeform, fight, frienship, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmericaChavez/pseuds/PrincessAmericaChavez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another New Kree Empire and a new nightmare for Kate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Noh-Vatron

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the second scene flash-back from Kate's inner monologue from Issue 8.

Kate peeks over the wall’s edge, even though she knows she’s gonna regret it later. Her boyfriend’s face, monstrously huge and distorted, over a robotic body. That is the kind of material nightmares were made of. For the first time, she understands her friends’s reluctance to attack the Hawk-Kates. 

A hand on her elbow snaps her back into reality —that horrible, horrible reality. It is Noh-Varr, sitting right next to her. Kate wonders how long it will take her to be able to see him again without that mental image popping into her head. He’s deadly serious as he takes a finger to his lips asking her to remain silent. She nods once, as if he needed to remind her.

Loki gestures at them at their right, where everyone else’s hiding behind a van. They both exchange a look before making a run for it. They’re almost there when they feel the ground tremble behind them but they don’t stop. The Noh-Vatron (as Loki later calls it) must have been hot on their heels cause before they can make it there America dashes over their heads and tackles it head-on.

"So I guess this is another Kree Empire," Teddy grunts looking around. He looks very mad.

"Looks like it," Noh-Varr says.

"Let’s get out here before—" Billy’s cut short by the sound of guns’s locks going off.

There are no words exchanged before they are attacked by the Kree forces. Billy and Teddy fight side by side like a well-oiled machine, having been together —as a couple and a team— long enough to practically predict each other’s moves. Loki and David are nowhere to be seen, but knowing them they’re probably clever enough to sneak away and keep looking for the trail. 

"You know? This reminds me of a movie," Noh-Varr comments in a casual tone with his back against her’s both guns pointed outwards.

"The Empire Strikes back?"

"No, Terminator."

"Terminator?" she asks shooting the soul bow.

"Yeah. I’m not sure why," he says calmly as he shoots without missing a heartbeat. "I just wanna say…"

"Hasta la vista, baby," they say as one while shooting. 

On the corner of her eye, she sees him smile and she chuckles. Maybe getting over the Noh-Vartron won’t be that hard after all.

"What did I miss?" America asks landing.

"We took care of it," Billy says proudly gesturing at the defeated soldiers.

"Nice," she gives half a smirk.

The ground shakes beneath them so hard a few abandoned buildings collapse in the distance.

"This dimension’s not stable," America says grimly. "We have to move before it falls apart."

They hear a whistle on the distance.

"Yoo-hoo! Miss America!" Loki waves from the top of the building behind them. "We found the trail! Hurry up!" 

Billy and Teddy carry Kate and Noh-Varr to the top.

"I am not a dog, Chico," America grunts as they land on the rooftop. "Don’t ever whistle at me again."

"Noted," Loki says with a smile as he points at the designated place.

She’s halfway through rolling her eyes as they start to shine.

Noh’s the first one through to secure the next dimension before the others land. Before he jumps he looks over his shoulder, puts on Kate’s sunglasses (when had he taken them?) and states:

"I’ll be back."

Most of them are still giggling as they jump into the star. Only America doesn’t get it.


End file.
